dbz_dokkanbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline of Events (Global): 3 Year Anniversary
'Fierce Battle for Planet Namek!' • Go Goku! Six Days to Galaxy's Edge • Boss Rush Stage 4 & 5 ---- Dokkan Awakenings x5 x7 New cards ---- 'The Ultimate Pair (The Otherworld)' • The Ultimate Pair (Present World) 300px|link=The Ultimate Pair (The Otherworld)300px|link=The Ultimate Pair (Present World) ---- Dokkan Awakenings ---- 90px|link=Otherworld Super Warriors Goku (Angel) & Vegeta (Angel) x35 x35 x35 x35 x3545px|link=Awakening Medals: Super Vegito 02 x35 New cards ---- 90px|link=Blazing Pride Vegeta90px|link=Strenuous Struggle Goku (Kaioken)90px|link=Clashing Pride Majin Vegeta90px|link=Clashing Tenacity Super Saiyan 2 Goku (Angel) 'Extreme Z-Battle: Planet Namek Saga' ---- Extreme Z-Awakenings x15 x40 x30 x30 'Ginyu Force Special Training' 300px|center|link=Ginyu Force Special Training All Open ---- Dokkan Awakenings x5 x5 x5 x5 x5 New cards ---- 90px|link=Ginyu Force Reborn Ginyu (Goku) (Ginyu Force) 'Sinister Destroyer of the Universe' ---- Dokkan Awakenings x77 90px|link=Explosive Evolution Turles x35 90px|link=Swirling Ambition Turles (Giant Ape) x35 90px|link=Rising to the Challenge Goku 'Extreme Z-Battle: Saiyan Outcast Broly' ---- No New Cards ---- LR Beerus & Whis ---- Dokkan Awakenings ---- x7 x7 x7 x7 x7 ' '''x7 ' '''x7 LR Great Saiyaman 1 & 2 ---- Dokkan Awakenings x1 x1 x1 x1 x1 x3 x3 x3 x3 x3 x5 x5 x5 x5 x5 'Extreme Z-Battle: Family Kamehameha' ---- Extreme Z-Awakenings x15 x40 x30 x30 x15 x40 x30 x30 x15 x40 x30 x30 World Tournament n°22 ---- Dokkan Awakenings x7 90px|link=Journey of Training Tien & Chiaotzu x70 90px|link=Unwavering Bond Tien & Chiaotzu ---- World Tournament reward ---- 'Face-off with the Fearsome Ginyu Force' • Launch's Treasure Hunt ---- Farmable Cards x5 Reward Card ---- 'Earth-Shaking Showdown (vs. Goku)' • Earth-Shaking Showdown (vs. Frieza) ---- Dokkan Awakenings x77 x35 90px|link=Determined to Fight Goku (Kaioken) x77 x35 'Extreme Z-Battle: Battle as a Namekian Piccolo' ---- Extreme Z-Awakenings x15 x40 x30 x30 'Dragon Ball Super: Universe Survival Saga: Tournament of Power, The Epic Finale!' • Extreme Z-Battle: Burning Ultimate Warrior Jiren • Leave It to Us! Little Rangers! 300px|link=Leave It to Us! Little Rangers! ---- Dokkan Awakenings x35 x35 x35 x35 x10 x10 x10 x10 x10 Farmable cards ---- x5 x5 x5 'Defender of Beliefs and Dreams • DRAGON BALL FighterZ: Super Warrior Arc' ---- Dokkan Awakenings x77 x35 x21 x7 Farmable cards x10 'Extreme Z-Battle: Emperor's Devotion Frieza (Full Power)' ---- Extreme Z-Awakenings x15 x40 x30 x30 'The 1st Virtual Dokkan Ultimate Clash' ---- Dokkan Awakenings ---- x7 x70 x35 x21 'Ghostly Prank' ---- Farmable Card ---- 'The Invincible Strongest of the Strong' • Surpassing Even the Gods Stage 2 ---- Dokkan Awakenings x77 x77 x35 x35 Farmable cards ---- 'A Lone Warrior's Last Battle Renewed' ---- Dokkan Awakenings x1 x1 x1 x1 x1 x10 x10 x10 x10 x10 x10 Farmable cards x3 x3 x3 x3 x3 'World Tournament n°23' ---- Dokkan Awakenings ---- x7 x7 x7 ---- World Tournament reward ---- 'Lord Slug' ---- Dokkan Awakenings x20 x1 x1 x1 x1 x21 x3 x3 x35 Farmable cards x20 'Universe's Strongest?! Challenge the "Great Pontas"!' ---- Farmable cards x10 x10 'The 2nd Virtual Dokkan Ultimate Clash' ---- New Cards ---- 'Dragon Ball GT: Ultimate Android Saga • Battle-Hardened Saiyan Power Explodes!' ---- Dokkan Awakenings x77 x21 x7 x10 x10 Farmable cards ---- 'Extreme Z-Battle: Ultimate Power Surge Ultimate Gohan' ---- Extreme Z-Awakenings x15 x40 x30 x30 'Super Battle Road Stages 11 - 20 ---- Reward cards ---- ---- New cards ---- 'Beacon of Hope in the War-Stricken Future' • 'Protector of Future Peace' • 'The 3rd Virtual Dokkan Ultimate Clash ---- Dokkan Awakenings x77 x21 x3 x21 x3 Farmable cards x15 x777 Extreme Z-Battle: Surpassing All Perfect Cell' • 'World Tournament n°24 ---- Extreme Z-Awakenings ---- 50px|link=Extreme Z-Awakening Medals: Perfect Cell x15 50px|link=Extreme Z-Awakening Medals: Perfect Cell x40 50px|link=Extreme Z-Awakening Medals: Perfect Cell x30 50px|link=Extreme Z-Awakening Medals: Perfect Cell x30 Dokkan Awakenings ---- '''x7 x7 ---- Reward Card ---- 'Split-Second Assassin' ---- Dokkan Awakenings ---- x77 x35 x35 x35 x7 x7 Category:Browse Category:Lists Category:Events Category:Guide